Reusable and returnable containers are generally known, and are commonly used by component manufacturers for the purpose of storing and shipping different products to end users. Typically, reusable containers are loaded with manufactured components and shipped to an assembly plant of an end user. The end user removes the components from the reusable container and the empty container is returned to the component manufacturer for reuse in subsequent shipments. Reusable containers can also be used by the component manufacturer to store and transport parts throughout various internal manufacturing processes, i.e., from an injection molding machine to a paint station, assembly station, and the like. The return and reuse of component containers reduces the demand for new containers which aids in reducing container purchasing and disposal costs.
However, one area of development is reusable containers in the golf car industry. Problems can occur in utilizing reusable containers for larger golf car components due to an undesirable storage space capacity within the container, inefficient logistics and container storage, and operator ergonomic concerns. Accordingly, there exists a need for a more advanced reusable container which can safely maximize storage capacity for golf car components to help provide an ergonomic and effective storage and shipment solution.